fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, Rukina) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara9.html Profile She is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga on her left eye. She is a kind princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. She travels to the past and claims to be the Hero King Marth, donning a mask she received from Jerome to hide the mark of Naga. She appears before Chrom and Liz and rescues them in their time of need. She wields the Falchion, originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's, but later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Gimle-possessed Robin, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Gimle alongside the other children. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Other World Gate to a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Gimle's resurrection. She is born during chapter 12, and if Chrom is not married by then, her mother (and thus, the person who becomes Chrom's wife automatically) will be the female with the highest support level with Chrom. If all the possible females are dead or married to someone else, Lucina's mother will be a generic. Her stats when she joins are dependent on her mother. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon who Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Degel, Marc, Bredy, or Azur or be an only child. She is also Eudes's cousin. She has the weirdest sense of humor in the army. In Game Base Stats As a Boss (Chapter 4) |Lord |8 |27 |9 |2 |12 |10 |11 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Attack+ | Sword - C | Hidden Falchion |} As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance) |Lord |10 |12 |5 |1 |8 |4 |13 |3 |3 |5 | Dual Attack+ file:Charisma FE13.pngCharisma file:FE13 Aether.pngAether | Sword - C | Hidden Falchion Rapier |} Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. Children also inherit the last (5th) active skill from both of their parents, excluding skills exclusive to DLC. However, Lucina is an exception for this, as regardless of what skill is in the 5th slot for Chrom, Lucina will always inherit Aether, even if Chrom has not learned the skill yet. Lucina's mother will always give her her 5th skill though. Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for her default class. Mariabell as mother |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} Avatar as mother *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} Olivie as mother |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Sully as mother |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} Sumia as mother |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Eudes *Jerome *Laurent *Chambray *Avatar (Male) *Azur *Bredy *Marc (Male) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *Avatar (Female) (Can be Lucina's Mother) *Degel (Can be her sister) *Cynthia (can be her sister) *Tiki *Marc (Female) (Only if Lucina is her mother) Reclassing Lucina's class options are Lord, Cavalier, and Archer, making her promoted options Master Lord, Paladin, Great Knight, Sniper, and Bow Knight. Depending on who her mother is, she can have more class options to choose from. Mariabell as mother Lucina's additional class options are Troubadour, Pegasus Knight, and Mage. Avatar as mother Lucina's additional class options are all possible normal female classes and can be a Strategist. Olivie as mother Lucina's additional class options are Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight classes. Lucina cannot be a Dancer but can inherit a Dancer Skill. Sully as mother Lucina's additional class options are Myrmidon and Dracoknight classes. Etymology Lucina may be named after the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she revealed the existence of the other children from the future. Gallery File:Marth Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait as "Marth" File:lucina portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait in Awakening. File:MaskedMarth.jpg|Artwork of Lucina disguised as Marth. File:Lucina Marth 2.png|"Marth"'s other official art. File:LucinaArtMaskless.png|Artwork of Lucina from the Fire Emblem: Knights of Iris Artbook. File:Marth-600x300.png|"Marth" in a cutscene. File:Lucina's mask breaking.JPG|Lucina's mask breaking File:Infant Lucina 1.png|An infant Lucina. File:Infant Lucina 2.png|An infant Lucina presented to Chrom by her mother. File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited File:lucina confession.jpg|Lucina confessing her feelings to Robin. File:Lucina - Mark of Naga.png|A close-up of the mark of Naga in Lucina's left eye. File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|An artwork of Lucina saving Emmeryn in the present time. File:Resort is truly paradise.png|Lucina as she appears in an image from the "Other-world Resort" DLC episodes. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3.jpg|Lucina as she appears in Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3 (ending).png|Lucina as she appears in the ending of Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|Lucina in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Lucina as a Master Lord. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters